


Fiore Sylva College

by AllAboutExceeds



Series: Fiore Sylva College [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gajeel is a bully, Gen, I'm running out of ideas, Magic-Users, possible suicidal thought provoking actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboutExceeds/pseuds/AllAboutExceeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristallia Draco and her exceed Flash are moving to a new college, a college full of wizards from all kinds of magic guilds. After only experiencing Dragon Slayers through being bullied by Gajeel Redfox how will Crista be able to settle in to her new college, when every class seems to throw her in with a new Dragon Slayer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just Crista moving to her new college and settling in for her first lesson. Please note, Crista is not committing suicide at the start of the chapter, if you are considering suicide remember that you are a wonderful person and the world is better with you living in it. I hope you enjoy :)

I stand at the edge of the cliff looking over at the ocean below. I feel the gaze of my one and only friend on my back, waiting to see if I'll jump. I have faith in her; she'll catch me while I'm falling. It's not the first time we've done this, sometimes she lets me fall a little then catches me even dropping me from higher up on occasions and catching me again, sometimes she lets me fall halfway down the cliff face and catches me and we fly towards the ocean, sometimes she lets me fall all the way down and catches me just before I hit the water letting me feel the cold spray as we fly back up. I feel like I need to fall far but she always knows how far to let me. I still can't believe this is the only way I can stop thinking about that stupid Gajeel.

The thought of his name makes me clench my fists and I remember the pain in my arm from our encounter this morning, the last day of term and the last day I'll see him, a new college next term. I bend my knees and launch myself off the cliff, immediately I hear my friend's wings flap and her ginger ears come into my view, I now know how far I'll fall, I only ever see her when I'm falling all the way. I feel the cold spray of the water as small but strong paws grip the back of my shirt and we fly back up into the sky. I look back at my small ginger cat friend. "Flash, you always know how to make me feel better!" I say with a small laugh.

"Of course I do Crista! We're best friends after all!" She exclaims back. As we reach the top of the cliff Flash puts me down and we walk back towards our house both with grins on our faces. We skip through the forest to avoid the school completely, I had a free period last but I know he is still there and I'm really not in the mood for a beating.

***

I feel a pinch on my leg and wake up, looking down to the end of my bed I see Flash fighting in her sleep, I kick her to wake her up and accidentally knock her off the bed. I look to my alarm clock and see it's half 6 in the morning, "There's no point going back to sleep, it'll be time to wake up when I eventually get back to sleep" I mumble to no one in particular and fumble around with the clock to disable the alarm. I slide out of bed and slip on the first thing I pick out my drawer, I didn't bring much to Fiore Sylva College and they're all pretty much the same. I grab my watch off the desk and look towards my roommates bed, worried I've woken her but to my surprise it's already empty. I wonder why she'd be awake at half 6 in the morning but dismiss it, struggling to even remember her name. I open the curtains, gaining a hiss from a half asleep Flash, and look out over the college's allotment.

It truly is beautiful, a vast sea of multicoloured flowers all leading towards one cherry tree, currently in bloom. I glance down at my watch; "Shit, it's 7:30!" _does time flow faster here or something_. I hurry out the door, grabbing my bag as I leave _. At least I was planned yesterday!_ I look back at my door where the names of the occupants are "Wendy Marvell, Cristallia Draco" I sigh, I hate my full name. I walk further out and see all of the students in my dorm milling around the lobby, I remember how quiet it was just a few days ago, the holidays had gone fast and having to pack and move halfway across the continent meant I didn't have much time to enjoy it. I'm not good with people so I hug the wall as I leave the dorm, keeping my eyes glued to the floor.

It didn't take me long to reach building 3, my first class is in room D of building 3. I look at the letter on the first room, A. I use the map I was given to try and find my own way to the room. As I pass through the corridor with room C I smell that familiar scent, there were dragon slayers in this corridor. I'm a dragon tamer, a very rare type of dragon slayer, unlike traditional dragon slayers we gain our power by combining it with the power of our dragons; I was the strongest wizard around when I had my two dragon friends - Sapphire the crystal dragon who was my mother and Spiral the fusion dragon who was my sister - then they disappeared 6 months ago and Gajeel the iron dragon slayer turned up and the tides turned.

It didn't take me long to figure out who the dragon slayers were, there were two, one blonde haired boy and one black haired boy - they both smell strong. It didn't look like either had noticed me so I slip into the crowd and head for the next corridor hoping to find room D. As I turn the corner I see the room and sigh a tired sigh, room E. _Where did room D go?_ I look around for someone to help me, tired of wandering around lost. I spot a young girl with white, short hair. _She seems nice enough_ , I walk up to her and poke her gently in the shoulder. She turns around "Yes?" she asks.

"Umm, do you know how to get to room D?" I ask, my voice audibly nervous, I hate talking to people - especially ones I don't know.

The girl smiles at me, "Are you new here then?" I nod slightly, "I'm Lisanna, I'm in room D next, you can walk with me if you like ..."

"Crista" I introduce myself as. Lisanna says her goodbyes to the others, who look like they might be related to her, and leads me to room D.

We walk back along the corridor towards room C and I smell the scent of dragon slayers again, although not as potent, possibly only one. We continue straight along a narrow corridor - I'm not surprised I missed it - and into room D. As soon as I enter I wish I hadn't. The room is half covered in ice and two shirtless boys are throwing even more ice around; before today I'd never seen an ice wizard, now I've seen two in one room and both were shirtless.

"SIT DOWN AND PUT A SHIRT ON BOTH OF YOU!" The woman at the front shouts at the boys, both ignore her and it's not until a red haired girl at the back of the room repeats the request that either of them do. The bell rings signalling the start of lesson and Lisanna walks to take her seat wishing me luck as she leaves. The teacher turns to me, "You must be Cristallia" she says with a smile, "Take a seat at the back next to Natsu." I look towards the back and see a pink haired boy waving me towards him. I make my way towards him and halfway across the room I realise he's the dragon slayer I'd smelt. _Great, first lesson and I'm next to a dragon slayer!_ I take a seat next to him and I know he can smell the dragon on me.

"You smell like a dragon, but a little different to a dragon slayer, what are you?" Natsu asks, his eyes full of curiosity. At first I forget how to speak, I knew that dragon slayers and dragon tamers smelt slightly different but most couldn't tell the difference unless they already knew I was a dragon tamer and this kid sure as hell didn't! I'd never met a dragon slayer with such a strong nose before.

"I-I'm a dragon tamer" I stammer out, still slightly in shock. Before I have the chance to explain what a dragon tamer is the door burst open again and another figure stands in the doorway. Dread courses through my body at the sight of him. _Just my luck!_ Gajeel Redfox is standing in the doorway.


	2. Surprising Friendships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter, this one is mainly Crista's lessons with her making friends, there is confrontation but that's more to set the scene for her finding out who her friends are. Enjoy. :)

History lesson over and I'm surprised to find I actually quite like Natsu. Despite being a dragon slayer he seems quite nice and is pretty funny, although he might not  be the smartest character around. I find out I'm actually in the same class as him next as well so I follow him to building 5. Natsu tells me about how the two ice wizards fighting at the start of the lesson - Gray and Lyon - both trained under the same mentor - Mrs Ur who is apparently our Magic Combat teacher - and that the red haired girl - Erza - is an incredibly strong wizard and I shouldn't get on her bad side.

We walk into room A - which is a lot easier to find than room D! - to start our Cores lesson. I wasn't sure what the lesson was but am pleasantly surprised to find maths formula's written on the board at the front - maths is something I'm actually good at! Natsu goes to take his seat, saying the one next to him is free if I want to sit there, when a large man walks into the room telling everyone to stand at the back. I walk back with Natsu, "Great, we've got Mr Jiemma for Cores, he's the Sabertooth guild master and probably the strictest teacher here" Natsu whispers to me.

I remember reading about how most of the students at Fiore Sylva College are part of one of the wizard guilds, a lot from Fairy Tail and some from Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and some of the other lesser known guilds. Mr Jiemma starts assigning seats to students; roughly halfway down the middle row Gajeel is seated with Rouge Cheney next to him - the black haired dragon slayer I saw earlier - behind Rogue is Sting Eucliffe - the blonde haired dragon slayer that was with Rogue. Mr Jiemma calls out the name of the one sitting next to Sting "Cristallia Draco". _You've got to be kidding me!_ I walk slowly over, wishing it was a mistake. I can already hear Gajeel snickering and see Sting's stupid grin - presumably he can smell the dragon - only Rogue actually looks sympathetic, mouthing an 'I'm so sorry' at me as I sit down.

Seated behind me is Natsu, I am quite happy about that, Natsu and I seemed to get on quite well so I hope he'd help if Gajeel, or maybe even Sting, try to start something in lesson. Next to him is Gray Fullbuster the ice wizard. I hear loud moans around the room, Gajeel turns to Rogue, "So what's the problem with those two?" he asks, I was curious too but had no intention of asking Sting.

"Natsu and Gray do nothing but fight when they're sat near each other" Rogue explains. My mood drops again, if Natsu's too busy fighting Gray he won't be wanting to help me out.

Of all the lessons I could be sat around dragon slayers I ended up being quite pleased it was this one. I'm good at maths, I'd finished all ten of the questions we'd been told to do and Sting next to me was still struggling with the first. I lean back, intending to ask Natsu if Cores was just another name for Maths when I notice he's also stuck on the first question, and Gray's only on the third. "Need a little help there?" I whisper to Natsu.

"Yeah, if you actually understand all this expanding brackets stuff." Natsu whispers back, we were both making sure Mr Jiemma didn't notice us talking, Gray is also listening in for some advice.

"It's no problem, I'm finished." I reply, lifting my work up so they could see, I hadn't noticed Sting looking towards me - intending to mock the fact I could do maths. "What are you stuck on?"

"All of it." Was Natsu's answer. I start to explain it and it wasn't until both boys seemed to understand what they were doing that I turn back and notice Rouge mocking Sting on how he was taking notes on what I'd said while Gajeel copies his work. Apparently I wasn't the only one who could do maths!

***

After Cores was break, I stay in the room first, hoping Gajeel and Sting would leave before me but both stay chatting with Rouge. I stay by Natsu and Gray when they start arguing, the argument quickly escalates into a full blown fight and I decide it's time to leave when I almost get hit in the head by a table.

I walk out of the room intending to head to the dorms to meet up with Flash. "Fancy both of us transferring to the same college!" I turn around, recognising Gajeel's voice and dreading the beating I knew I was about to receive. Gajeel is standing in front of the classroom doorway with Sting behind him to the left - that stupid grin back on his face - and Rogue behind him to the right - he doesn't look at me, looking like he'd rather be anywhere else. Gajeel and Sting take a step towards me, Rogue sighs but before he can join them a flamethrower envelopes Sting and Gajeel. Rogue and I both jump back against the wall, Rogue looks towards me - shock on his face - before disappearing into the shadows.

The flames subside and both Sting and Gajeel are down on the ground, looking furiously towards the source of the attack. "Picking on the new girl, are we?" I look towards the source of the voice, surprised to see Natsu standing at the end of the corridor, his fist ablaze, Gray is standing next to him in his Ice-Make casting position - they must've left without me noticing. Behind them I see Erza, a blonde girl and younger, blue haired girl - all glaring towards Gajeel and Sting. "Hey, Crista," Natsu calls out towards me, "you wanna head off to wherever you were going before these jerks stopped you? I can handle them, I'm itching for a good fight!"

I nod towards Natsu and sidestep around Sting and Gajeel, both too annoyed at Natsu to even notice me leaving, shouting my thanks over my shoulder I make my way towards the dorms. I'm still in disbelief, _a dragon slayer just defended me!_

As I reach the dorms I see my faithful exceed sitting slightly further away from the other exceeds. She looks tired but when she spots me she perks up, waving towards me. I walk over and sit down next to her, she quickly jumps onto my lap. "How were your first two lessons?" she asks me cheerfully.

"Just great, I've sat next to dragon slayers in every lesson so far and it turns out Gajeel has also transferred to this college." I reply, my tone sarcastic. At the mention of the iron dragon slayer's name Flash's expression changes to a mixture of worry and hatred.

"He hasn't tried to start anything again has he? I'll scratch his eyes out if he does!" Flash's tone is filled with anger.

"Actually, he literally just did, along with his new dragon slayer friends." I reply, trying to keep my tone neutral.

Flash hops up to her feet on my lap, lifting my arms carefully. "You're not hurt are you?" she asks, her voice is now full of concern.

"No, I'm fine." I bat off her concern, gently shaking my arm free of her paws. "But you'll never guess who stood up for me!" I reply; I surprise myself to find some joy in my tone.

"No idea, who?" Flash asks, curiosity filling her eyes and voice at the sudden joy behind my words.

"Natsu Dragneel, the dragon slayer I sat next to first period" I reply, surprise covers Flash's face at the news a dragon slayer helped me. I take the opportunity to change the subject. "So how were your lessons? It must be strange for you having to be in a classroom!" I ask; at our old school Flash never had classes, she was allowed on campus but not in the classrooms.

"It was actually quite fun! I found out Gajeel has an exceed, his name is Pantherlily but everyone just calls him Lily. I was cautious around him at first but he seems nicer than Gajeel." She replies, a small smile crosses her face as she thinks about her lesson. "Aside from Happy who seems nice to everyone, I didn't really talk with many of the exceeds unless we did group work, Happy was mostly trying to impress Carla though!" Flash indicates to a blue exceed following a white exceed in a pink dress, the blue exceed keeps trying to give the white one a fish wrapped in a bow but the white exceed just keeps saying that she doesn't like fish.

We continue to talk about our lessons and the college until the door opens and I see Natsu walk in with the younger, blue haired girl from before. I'm about to tell Flash that he's Natsu when the blue exceed suddenly unfurls his wings and flies at Natsu shouting out his name.

"Happy! There you are!" Natsu exclaims, taking the blue exceed into an embrace. Natsu then sees me sitting with Flash and waves me over. I pick up Flash and walk over to him, although Flash is quick to squirm out of my arms and climb onto my head where she prefers to sit while I carry her.

"So you're the Natsu I've heard so much about?" Flash enquires towards Natsu, her eyes looking him up and down as if assessing if he's good enough to be my friend. When he nods she continues "I hear I have you to thank when Gajeel came after Crista."

"It was no problem! I was itching for a fight and it wasn't fair of Sting, or that Gajeel guy, to pick on the new girl! Although Gray had to go and steal some of my fun in the fight!" the blue haired girl giggles at the remark which seems to remind Natsu he hasn't introduced her yet. "This is Wendy by the way, she a dragon slayer like me!"

"Wendy? As in Wendy Marvell?" The blue haired girl nods. "So you're my roommate, I'd been hoping to meet you today!" I say with a smile on my face.

I expect Wendy to reply but I'm surprised to hear Carla's voice instead, "I take it we have another exceed in our room then?" She asks looking up at Flash.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?!" Flash jumps down from my head, not even bothering to use her wings. Ignoring me telling her not to start a fight she draws out her claws.

"No problem in particular, I've just never had to share with another exceed before." Carla replies, looking unimpressed at Flash's claws, Flash retracts them and Carla continues "We've got about 5 minutes until our next lesson so I guess we should head back in." Carla turns around and walks away, Happy and Flash follow her back in after Flash says to meet here at lunch.

"I'm in building 1 for Supernatural Theories." Natsu says, looking at his timetable. I fish mine out of my pocket at look at my 3rd period lesson: Magic Enchantments. This'll be my first lesson without Natsu.

"Oh, I'm in building 2 for Magic Enchantments too!" Wendy says, peering over my shoulder, we compare timetable and see we're all together for 4th period  Practical Magic before heading off to our 3rd period lessons.


	3. Magical Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter. This is the end of the Crista's first day and develops her friendships with Natsu and co as well as providing a base for her friendship with Rogue. Enjoy! :)

Wendy leads me through building 2 to room C where all of the students are gathered outside the room. "Building 2 only has Magical lessons: Enchantments; Practical and Combat although we only gather inside at the start of Combat and then head outside. All of the rooms are empty so no one bothers waiting inside." Wendy explains before running over to a small girl, around Wendy's age, with pink hair tied up in pig tails.

At first I think of following her and meeting her friend but then I spot Rogue standing on his own by the door. I'm not sure why I want to talk to him but I walk over to him none-the-less. "I'm surprised you'd want anything to do with me after what happened outside the Cores classroom." Rouge looks out of the corner of his red eye at me, his face is blank and his black hair falls down over his right eye so I can't see it, he has a thin scar across the bridge of his nose I hadn't noticed before.

"From where I was standing it didn't look like you really wanted a fight." I reply, it came out partially as an observation and partially as a question.

Rouge's eye widens a little in surprise before he restores his mask of blankness. He lets out a small chuckle which seems to carry no emotion when he speaks. "Nah, Sting drags me around into his fights, and it looks like Gajeel's going to be dragging Sting into to his fight's so I'll probably be dragged along as well."

I quickly scan the area but don't see any sign of Sting or Gajeel. "Where are they then? Do they not have Magic Enchantment's 3rd on a Monday?" I ask; I don't really care where they are but want to keep the conversation going.

"Gajeel doesn't but Sting usually does. Thanks to your buddy Natsu..." I wasn't sure if there was some malice when Rogue said Natsu's name but it sounded like there might have been "...both are now in the infirmary. I might actually get the rest of the day without another fight." A small smile crosses his face, but he's quick to return to his blank look.

"The, the infirmary?" I stutter, I didn't realise Natsu had gone so hard on them, "are they going to be alright?"

"They're dragon slayers, they'll be up and about by tomorrow most likely, probably looking for a re-match with Natsu." I thought I heard that malice again, _was he looking for a fight with Natsu too?_ Rogue suddenly turns to look straight at me, taking me slightly by surprise. "Why do you care? They were intending on putting you in the infirmary!"

I stay silent; I didn't know how to reply. _Why did I care? Was it just the fact that I didn't expect Natsu to go that far for me?_ I don't like fighting so I presume it's just because of that, I don't like to hear of people getting hurt. But I feel like it's more than that. Before I can even think of an answer the teacher walks out, a broad shouldered man with ginger hair who I find out is called Mr Gildarts, telling the class to enter. Rogue turns around quickly and enters the room first, the other students file in after him, I spot Wendy with her pink haired friend who she introduces as Chelia and walk in with them.

For a magic lesson, it turns out to be rather boring for me, Mr Gildarts doesn't know much about my magic and says he'll do some research for some new spells to teach me next lesson. I mainly help Wendy and Chelia - who turns out to be a sky God slayer, the God slayer version of Wendy's sky dragon slayer magic - with their spells, as my magic is similar to theirs it's not too hard to help them.

Wendy and I head off down the corridor towards room A where our Practical Magic class is scheduled to be held, Wendy informs me that it's a class where you learn about being a full functioning wizard and being in a guild. Since most of the students are already in a guild the classes are usually comprised of the guild's members. Apparently Mr Makarov specifically requested for me to be in the Fairy Tail guild's Practical Magic class in hopes I'd join his guild - which to my luck is the guild I'd wanted to join my whole life.

We get to room A at the same time as Natsu and all three of us walk in together, I see Erza and Gray, a blue haired girl wearing a long coat hiding under a table staring at Gray, the blonde girl from before as well as many other people I don't recognise. Within minutes there have already been several fights, most of which include Gray and Natsu and most of which are broken up by Erza. I find out that the blonde haired girl is a celestial spirit wizard called Lucy and the blue haired wizard is a water wizard called Juvia who has a crush on - no an obsession with - Gray and usually can be found stalking him. I also find out that Gray's stripping habit usually ends with him in just his boxers most of the time.

***

We finish Practical Magic class, it was fun and I got to meet many of the Fairy Tail members and Mr Makarov said if I drop by the guild he'll be happy to consider me a part of the Fairy Tail family however I don't feel like I learned very much in the lesson.

I walk back to the dorms with Natsu and Wendy to find our exceeds, once all three are accounted for we decide to head to the cafeteria to meet up with Lucy, Erza and Gray. I was surprised to find out that Natsu spends most of his lunches with Gray, apparently when Erza's around they become best friends.

During lunch we make mindless chatter, talking about anything that pops into our heads most of the time. I was supposed to have Supernatural theories class after lunch but find out that on the first day of term we don't  have our 5th period lesson and just have a half an hour assembly before the end of the day, I definitely do not hate the idea. After we've eaten Gray suggests going out to play football since we now have an even number of people in our group. We head outside to find a clear piece of grass, it isn't hard since most people run at the sight of Erza. We split into two teams - Lucy, Erza and Gray, Wendy, Natsu and me. It's a fun game until we decide that using our magic would a good idea. Eventually the game just turns into one bit fight between Natsu and Gray and Erza switches to scary mode to break them up.

We then head to the assembly hall. The half an hour assembly is for humans and exceeds and is one of the most boring half and hours of my life. By the end of the assembly most of the students have fallen asleep, including Flash on my lap, I nudge her awake as my row starts to file out of the hall. I'm halfway back to the dorms when Natsu runs up behind me and grabs my arm, dragging me into the dorms at a jogging pace. "What the hell Natsu? I can make it back to the dorms on my own!"

"Sorry, but everyone's coming up to my room for a bit and I didn't wanna miss you!" Natsu exclaims, he's grinning from ear to ear like a child "my roommate's never in so we don't have to worry about him!" Natsu says, grabbing my arm and pulling me up the stairs. I pull my arm out of his hand but the smile on my face tells him I'm planning on following him.

We walk up the stairs to where the male dorms are, Wendy not far behind us. Gray, Erza and Lucy are already upstairs. As we reach Natsu's room I read the sign on the door. "Natsu Dragneel, Erik Cobra" I hadn't heard of an Erik Cobra.

We enter Natsu's room and it was empty, as expected it stayed that way until about half 11. Wendy had already gone back to our room complaining about being tired at about 9, she'd taken Carla with her and Flash decided to tag along, feeling tired herself. Erza and Lucy went to their separate rooms about an hour and a half later. Lucy's roommate was a Levy McGarden who I hadn't met but apparently was a shy bookworm, I already thought I'd like her. Erza shared a room with Mirajane Strauss who was Lisanna's older sister. Only Natsu, Gray and I were still awake and Natsu and Gray were arguing again. I was starting to get tired myself but wasn't sure if leaving Natsu and Gray alone in the same room was a good idea. Then the door bursts open "What the hell are you doing in my room Fullbuster?!" The mystery man walks forward, he has brown hair which was spiked backwards and scar over his right eye. He turns to me "and who the hell are you?!"

I didn't get a chance to answer before Gray grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room, the mystery man I presumed to be Erik Cobra glared at Natsu, only then did I realise the smell, he's a dragon slayer. After Erik - who prefers to be called Cobra according to Gray - slammed the door behind us, Gray and I both decided to head back to our own rooms. As I entered the room I shared with Wendy I did so silently, ensuring not to wake any of the sleeping inhabitants.


	4. Unexpected Meanings in Unexpected Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Crista's first Magic Combat lesson. It's her first spar against Wendy, as I'm sure many of you wanted Crista to fight, here you go! Enjoy! :)

When I wake up the next morning the room is dimly lit, the sunlight attempting to brighten the room through the closed curtains. My head is hurting although I don't know why; last night was a late night but I don't remember there being any alcohol, there was some music which was probably louder than it needed to be but loud music had never left me with a headache the next morning.

Looking over to the opposite bed I see Wendy sitting there talking quietly to Carla, clearly trying not to wake me. "Oh, you're up, I hope I didn't wake you." Wendy apologises when she notices I'm awake.

"Don't worry, it wasn't you." I reply with a small smile, trying to keep the fatigue out of my voice as I rub the sleep out of my eyes. I look to the end of my bed expecting Flash to be asleep but she's laying on her pillow watching me. "What?" I ask, slightly irritated, at least my head doesn't feel like it's hurting too much now.

"Carla gets to sleep at the head of the bed with Wendy! Why do I have to sleep at the foot of the bed?" Flash asks, her voice sounds irritated too.

I sigh, we've been over this 1000 times. "You know why Flash! You run and fight in your sleep. If you slept at the head of the bed you'd scratch my eyes out! You should be happy, at least I give you one of my pillows to sleep on."

I hear Wendy giggling at our argument and look over, seeing Carla with a grin too. I get out of bed, only noticing now that it's half 6 in the morning, again. I fish through the pockets of the clothes I wore yesterday to find my timetable, my jeans and top discarded on my chair. My 1st period lesson is Magic Combat. Wendy comes over to compare timetables and we see we both have Magic Combat first. "Do you want to be sparring partners? I use to spar with Chelia but she's had to move classes this term."

"Sure, I'd love to." I reply with a smile. We decide to have breakfast in the small dorm cafeteria in hopes of finding Natsu and the others before 1st period.  We both change into the clothes we wore yesterday as we're going to change again after breakfast anyway.

During breakfast we find out Erza, Gray and Natsu have Magic combat with us first while Lucy has IT with Mirajane and Levy along with Gray's roommate Lyon, who all joined us for breakfast. I have cereal and a croissant before static electricity seems to build up on the other side of the room. "I think it's time we left, Laxus looks angry." Lucy says, Wendy explains that Laxus is a lightning dragon slayer who is one of Fairy Tail's S-class wizards - the strongest class of wizard in a guild - as we head back up to our room.

Back in our room I fish through my drawer of clothes. Most are almost identical to those I wore the first day, navy blue jeans and black or grey t-shirts, but for Magic Combat I decide I should dig out my battle armour. It was given to me by my mother - Sapphire the dragon not my biological mother who I never knew - and comprises of a short leather dress covered with chain mail with many slots and loops for holding weapons and stretchy protective trousers with lower leg guards. I never used them in my old school as magic was strictly prohibited on the school grounds and our small town didn't have a wizard guild. I pack my armour into my bag, intending on changing when we get to the lesson and wear a plain grey t-shirt with one of my lighter blue jeans.

Wendy changes into a long sleeved red blouse with a short, black, frilly skirt and long navy socks. Deciding we're ready we walk out of the room and to the dorm doors, I turn to Flash and Carla who are still following us, "Shouldn't you two being going to your own lesson?"

"We have a free period first so we thought we'd go with you; Carla said the teachers don't mind us being in your classes during our free periods and you haven't fought in a while so I thought you might like some support!" Flash replies cheerfully.

We make our way to building 2 room E and gather outside, I change into my battle armour and see Erza in her lightning empress armour, apparently she's sparing with Laxus today. Natsu and Gray decide to spar together - such a surprise, any reason they can find to fight - and I feel glad Wendy and I agreed to spar together beforehand. Mrs Ur arrives and leads us out to the empty field. She says she wants to observe our duel as she didn't have Wendy or me for Magic Combat last term and all of the other pairs spread out.

Wendy faces me and wishes me luck before we walk to the positions Mrs Ur indicates to start the duel. I see Flash and Carla standing with Happy outside of the marked football pitch, Mrs Ur explained that we have the entire pitch as our arena so spectators have to stay outside. I feel nervous, it's been a long time since I've fought but I am also excited about sparring against my new friend.

I raise my arms and clench my hands into fists, activating my magic my hands become ablaze with blue flames that sparkle like crystals. Wendy raises her arms opposite me, "Fast winds that run the heavens ... VERNIER!" A soft light rises around her from the ground, I recognise the spell, it increases the targets speed. "Power of the stout arms that tears the heavens ... ARMS!" Her arms also start to glow, that one increases the physical strength of her arms. Wendy then launches herself towards me, "Sky Dragon, Crushing Fang!" She swipes her hand, covered by harsh winds, towards me.

I barely have time to respond, "Crystal Dragon, Scales" My arm is encased by crystal scales and I move to meet her attack with my re-enforced arm. Now in midair I twist so one arm is free to attack and unclench my fist, "Crystal Dragon, Slash" I sweep out my attack towards Wendy but with her increased speed she easily dodges with only a scrape, elegantly somersaulting backwards. I need to put more room between us, "Crystal Dragon, ROAR!" The flamethrower of crystals is met by Wendy's own sky dragon roar, but the attack does what it needs to and forces Wendy further back.

"Darting light as bright as crystals ... AGILITAS!" A bright yellow light flows up, surrounding me as I feel my body getting lighter, the effects of my own speed enhancing spell taking effect. Wendy has already made up half of the distance my attack put between us, _enhancement spells take so long to cast!_ I run towards her, launching myself into the air as I get closer, Wendy copies, launching herself into the air. "Crystal Dragon, Spiralling Tail!" I throw my hands out towards her and a sharp, spiralled, tail-like shard of crystal slashes out like a sword towards Wendy.

She barely dodges my attack, falling back down towards the ground, I launch myself towards her, thinking she's defenceless, but she catches me off guard with a sky dragon talon. It would've done a lot of damage if it wasn't for my battle armour. Both landing back on the ground - panting - Wendy spreads her arms out around her, causing a barrier of fast moving wind to form around us, trapping us both inside. I have no idea what this spell is. "Dragon slayer secret art" _she's using one of her secret arts?!_ "Shattering Light, Sky Drill!" moving her arms in an anti-clockwise direction the barrier of wind contracts in towards me.

"Fusion Dragon, Nova!" Using the crystal dragon abilities of my mother and both the crystal and flame dragon abilities of my fusion dragon sister, I raise one arm into the air, my hand spread out towards the sky, and cause an explosion outwards towards Wendy's attack. It's not enough to stop her secret art. "Ahh!" I scream out as her attack hits me, but my attack weakened her attack and I manage to get back to my feat. Standing shakily, feeling as though I might fall at any time, I look over towards Wendy and see she isn't in a much better position.

I decide it's time to try and end this with my own secret art. I raise both arms out in front of me, towards Wendy and then sweep them apart to the sides, an intense glowing light forms between us. "Dragon tamer secret art" the light grows out into a large crystal structure; I see Wendy back away, clearly not knowing the spell I'm using. I've never used this spell in combat before, _here goes!_ "Starlight Gleam, Shattering Crystal!" bringing my arms back together I send a burst of my magic towards the crystal structure, shattering it into thousands of shards which fly towards Wendy. She uses her sky dragon roar to beat back half of the shards, weakening my attack, but is still sent to the ground.

Wendy rises to her feet, looking about as good as I feel. Mrs Ur steps into the pitch, saying the match is declared a draw and Wendy staggers over towards me and uses some of her healing magic to restore my health. I conjure up one of my healing flames. Part of my flame dragon magic allows me to conjure a flame that stimulates the body's natural healing process when the fumes are inhaled. Only then did I notice the crowd that had formed. Most of the class had stopped their own spars to spectate our duel; I see Gajeel, a face full of shock at the fight he'd just witnessed. Natsu then pushes through the crowd towards us, "Mind if I borrow that?" He points towards the flame on my hand.

"Umm, sure, go ahead" I reply, Natsu then goes on to eat the flame on my hand before storming back to continue his fight with Gray. Just a normal day in Fiore Sylva College!

Mrs Ur walks over to us, "I see we have another strong wizard in our college." Mrs Ur directs towards me, a smile on her face. The compliment makes me feel awkward and I feel my face getting hotter. "And my you've improved so much since the last time I saw you fight Wendy! Sparring with Chelia must've have been good for you!" Mrs Ur turns towards Wendy who thanks her graciously. "You both can enjoy some extra free time before your next lesson!" And then Mrs Ur turns back around to the rest of the class.

Wendy and I walk back to the changing rooms together with Flash and Carla, both congratulating us on a great duel. I am surprised as to just how strong I felt in the fight when my mother and sister are still nowhere to be seen. Then the memory of something my mother told when I was young that I never truly understood replays back through my mind: "Your strength, along with the strength of any dragon tamer young one, comes from the bonds you share with dragons. Bonds with any dragon aspects can give you that strength, never forget young one." _Is this what she meant by dragon aspects? The bonds I share with my dragon slayer friends?_


	5. In a Field of Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 5th chapter; sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others, later chapters will be longer than this one. In this chapter Crista and Rogue's friendship develops further and we start to see the softer side of the shadow dragon slayer. I hope you enjoy it! :)

After changing and just wandering around the college doing nothing for what felt like an eternity we hear the bell sound for the start of period 2. Saying our goodbyes, Carla and Flash head back into the dorms, Wendy walks off towards building 5 for her Cores lesson and I head towards building 1 for my first Supernatural Theories lesson. Making my way through the building it doesn't take me long to reach room B, all of the buildings in Fiore Sylva College are laid out the same. Reaching the room the door is already open so I walk in, hoping someone I know is already there.

When I first walk in I think the room is empty, it's not until a voice calls out from behind that I see the two figures at the far side of the dimly lit room. "So, the newest little dragon is all alone?" I recognise the mocking voice before I even see the blonde head. Sting is sitting on a table with Rogue lounging against the wall behind him.

Usually I would avoid confrontation at all cost, but after the adrenaline of the spar with Wendy earlier and possibly figuring out the meaning of a message my mother told me when I was about 6 which was possibly a coded warning that she was going to leave me in the future, I was not in the mood for any of Sting's bullshit; I stay quiet for now, just glaring at the blonde boy.

What I least expect is for Rogue to actually speak out. "I wouldn't annoy her Sting. Didn't you hear, she can fight; she was equal with the sky dragon slayer this morning." His tone carries little emotion but his words sound like a warning.

"Yeah, a little girl who doesn't like to fight! Doesn't exactly mean she could hold her own against the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, now does it?" Sting's voice was condescending; usually remarks like that wouldn't bug me but with the strange mood I found myself in after remembering my mother's message, I find myself unusually annoyed at the blonde dragon slayer.

Before I have a chance to reply I feel a hand on my shoulder, being brought back into my surrounding I realise the majority of the class had arrived and were all watching eagerly to see if I was about to start a fight with the two dragon slayers. I look up towards the owner of the hand on my shoulder, Gray is standing behind me, all of his clothes except his boxers have managed to disappear and I'm not even surprised by it anymore. "It's her second day and you're already trying to start a second fight with her Eucliffe?"

"Last time I checked that was no business of yours pervert!" Sting's remarks were childish in nature, I seem to be seeing that a lot in this college.

Before Gray has a chance to reply the teacher walks in, a young looking woman with long blonde hair. "Ok you two, no need to start a fight! Just take your seats so we can start the lesson, Cristallia you can sit next to Gray and Gray, please put some more clothes on!" Her tone was carefree and lifted my mood, although I thought she looked a little young to be a teacher.

I follow Gray, who had managed to clothe himself by the time the teacher had finished talking, back to his desk, "don't be fooled by her young appearance, Mrs Mavis is one of the oldest teachers in the school, she's also the ghost of the first master of Fairy Tail." Gray explained on the way back to his desk, by the time we got back, Gray had managed to lose most of his clothes again.

The supernatural theories class was fun; I found it quite ironic that it was taught by a ghost who didn't appear to know much about supernatural theories. Most of the topics we learned about I'd already learnt in my mythology class in my old school, mythology was an interest of mine.

Apparently Gray and Natsu both had to be in detention over break for the rest of the week for putting Sting and Gajeel in the infirmary although neither seemed to mind and both seemed like they would happily do it again. I walked back towards the dorms to meet Flash, hoping to just have a lazy break in our room but meet with Flash in the Plaza outside of the dorms that lead to all of the buildings. We were about to head into the dorms when we spotted Gajeel and Sting in the middle of the Plaza trying to start fights with as many people as possible, both being cheered on by exceeds - one black one with round ears who I was informed was Lily and one reddish brown one wearing a waist coat who was Lector. Deciding to avoid a fight on our second day Flash and I instead walk towards the allotment.

After walking through the paths in the flowers to the cherry tree in the centre of the allotment Flash and I look for an empty bench to sit on and just enjoy the sunny day. We start walking around the tree when I spot an unexpected face and freeze in surprise. Flash starts calling out to me with concern.

Sitting on the bench in front of me is Rogue. He is reading a book and doesn't appear to have noticed me, or Flash shouting my name out. Curled up asleep next to him is a small green exceed wearing a pink frog costume.  Flash looks in the direction of the two on the bench. "The exceed is called Frosch, I don't know very much about him as he's always with Lector and Lector isn't the friendliest exceed in the class. I'm not sure who the wizard is though."

I walk towards them, my sudden movement startling Flash next to me. Something about Rogue still fascinates me and I don't know what, I just seem to know so little about him. "Rogue?" I ask, unsure as to whether or not he'd even want to speak to me. Rogue's head shoots up in surprise, clearly he didn't expect to see anyone here. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Do you mind if I sit down?"

"Oh, sure, of course, it's no problem." Rogue shuffles down the bench, picking up Frosch who wakes up looking questioningly at Rogue, Rogue just smiles softly at the exceed.

As I sit down next to him, Flash jumping up onto my lap, I see the title of book he's reading, "The Mortal Instruments? Good choice." I say smiling at Rogue, he smiles back.

Flash, fidgeting nervously on my lap, turns towards Frosch on Rogue's lap, I'd forgotten she didn't know the green exceed very well. "Hello Frosch." Flash says with a small, nervous smile.

I'm surprised by Frosch's reply, he just says "Ribbit?" in a questioning tone. Rogue just smiles down towards the exceed, clearly they are good friends.

We sat with Rogue and Frosch for the rest of the break. I felt slightly bad for interrupting Rogue's reading but when I brought it up he didn't seem to mind. Rogue was quite a nice guy when Sting wasn't around and I found out he tries to slip away from Sting's constant fighting by coming to the allotment most breaks and lunches. _I might be coming by the allotment more often then._ I enjoyed the break and was slightly disappointed when the bell went for the start of 3rd period, although I'm also happy as I have history next so I'll be sitting with Natsu again. I wonder why I'd be able to hear the bell from in the allotment but decide I couldn't find an answer so it must just be magic.


	6. Unwanted Gossip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the 6th chapter, this chapter just furthers Crista's friendships as she settles in to her new college as the first week ends. There is background Erza/Jellal but it doesn't have much effect on the plot, and Natsu has some unexpected words of wisdom for Crista. Enjoy! :)

Nothing too exciting happens in the rest of the day - or the week for that matter. I attended all my lessons, most were not boring but nothing special either. I found out that Cores is actually a combination of Maths, Science, English and General Studies; I'm further ahead than the rest of the class as I had each subject at least once a week in my old school but Cores only appears on the timetable twice a week, so we get one lesson of each subject every two weeks. I have three free periods, one I share with Rogue and the exceeds - it's apparently the only class Rogue doesn't have with Sting or Gajeel - another I share with Natsu and Lucy and my last I share with Wendy, Erza and Gray.

After lessons our group of six - Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and I - find some activity to do. On Tuesday we all played a round robin tournament of Mario Kart, over all I won but the fact that Lucy and Wendy weren't really too competitive, Gray and Natsu were always competing with each other and Erza seemed to keep getting caught up in Natsu and Gray's fight helped with that. On Wednesday we went to a local pub quiz, we were supposed to work as a team but Natsu and Gray couldn't agree on anything and Erza kept overruling them anyway, we managed to come third. And on Thursday we all went to the cinema as we all wanted to see Jurassic World, Gray and Natsu couldn't even decide on a flavour of popcorn and we ended up getting two boxes - anyone would think those two were married.

I found out that Erza had been secretly dating one of the senior boys at the college, one Jellal Fernandes; I haven't spoken to him directly but have seen him with Erza around college, a good looking man with blue hair and a strange mark above and below his right eye. Their relationship is now public. Erza also taught me some of her requip magic so that I can now change into my battle armour at anytime. Mr Gildarts found some new fusion dragon spells to teach me in Magic Enchantments class, including a new secret art that I'm very excited to try out. Also during our last Magic Combat lesson, Mrs Ur told us to choose sparring partners - I paired up with Wendy again - only to tells us we would be teaming up with our partners against another pair, Wendy and I ended up fighting against Gray and Natsu although it wasn't long before the two started fighting each other instead.

Most of my lunch times I spend with Natsu and co, usually ending up in a fight between Natsu and Gray - such a surprise there! - but I spend most of my breaks in the allotment with Flash, Rogue and Frosch when Rogue can sneak away from Sting's fighting, he said it was becoming easier now that Sting had Gajeel to fight with him. We've become a lot closer now, I even consider Rogue a friend, and I feel like he opens up around me more, although that could just be because he's with Frosch - Rogue seems to let his softer side show when he's with his exceed.

It's now Friday break, I'm walking back out of the allotment with Rogue on our way towards building 2, we both have our Practical Magic classes for 3rd period. "So, are you going to that college quiz night later?" Rogue asks me as we walk through the field of flowers.

"Quiz night?" I look back up at Rogue, my face filled with confusion, "You have a quiz night here? I didn't know" I look towards Flash but she just shakes her head, I wasn't the only one who didn't know.

"Yeah, it's Grand Magic Games theme tonight! Don't you hang out with Erza and Lucy?" Rogue asks, I nod my head but am not entirely sure how those two topics are related, "Well I'm surprised you didn't know then, Erza organises the quiz night and Lucy does the advertising flyers." Rogue smiles at me as we entire building 2 and say goodbye, I walk into room A while Rogue walks down the corridor to his own room. _I'll definitely be asking Erza and Lucy about this._

I walk into Practical Magic only to be knocked to the ground as Gray lands on top of me, I look in the direction Gray had come from to see a triumphant-looking Natsu. Gray is quick to rise, mumbling a sorry towards me as he runs to continue his fight with Natsu. Wendy rushes towards me to help me to my feet as Erza grabs the fighting boys bringing their heads colliding together with a loud thud while shouting at them to pack it in. I walk over to my friends with a smile.

"So, that film last night was pretty good wasn't it?" Lucy aimed her question towards me, but I didn't have time to even open my mouth before Natsu voices his opinion.

"If I was in that film I'd have been fighting all of those dinosaurs! Not running away like some baby!" Natsu claims, although I don't think anyone really believes him.

"Really Natsu? Those dinosaurs looked pretty scary to me." Wendy replies, shaking slightly at the thought. I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and she smiles up at me.

"Yeah Natsu, I bet you'd be running for the hills if that really happened! Either that or you'd be eaten alive, there's no way you could take down a tyrannosaurus rex!" Gray teases Natsu.

"Oh really, maybe you couldn't Ice Princess but I definitely could!" Natsu counters and then the two launch into another fight.

I sigh as my friends destroy a table in their fight. "Ice Princess? That's a new one!" I turn to Lucy; I'd heard Natsu give Gray many nicknames but never Ice Princess.

"About as smart as his other ones!" Lucy replies. Erza starts to walk towards the brawling boys and I remember that I haven't asked her about the quiz night yet.

"Hey Erza, what's this I hear about a quiz night you organise that you didn't tell me about?" I ask, moving towards my red-headed friend.

"Oh no, who ruined the surprise? We were going to tell you about 5 seconds after dragging you through the door! Lucy was it you, or Wendy, did you let it slip in your room?" Erza stops her approach to the brawling boys and turns to interrogate the two girls. I hear a shout of 'MANLY' from Lisanna and Mirajane's brother Elfman as Gray and Natsu's brawl travels around to where the Strauss family are gathered. Mirajane switches to her Satan Soul and Natsu and Gray immediately stop fighting, running back towards us.

"No, it wasn't either of them! Rogue brought it up while we were talking earlier and I wondered why you hadn't told me." I explain quickly, trying to get my friends out of trouble. Only then did I realise my mistake, none of them knew I was friends with Rogue.

"Rogue? As in Rogue Cheney? Since when have you been hanging out with him?!" Erza is almost shouting at the end of her question.

"I thought I saw you walk in with Cheney, you looked pretty close too!" Lucy nudges Natsu raising her eyebrow in a suggestive manner, luckily it's Natsu she does this to and he's oblivious to what she's implying.

"Have you been seeing Rogue Cheney? And without telling us?" Erza isn't as dim-witted as Natsu and immediately catches on to what Lucy is implying. _We're seriously just friends!_

"No, we're just friends" Lucy gives me a smirk that tells me she thinks that's bullshit! "Anyway, I wouldn't have a relationship and keep it hidden from the world!" I aim at Erza, I know this could go one of two ways, either Erza would melt into a puddle of blush at the thought of her boyfriend or I was about to get impaled.

Walking out of Practical Magic without getting stabbed by Erza felt like a very big achievement to me, Natsu and Gray's continued fighting about how oblivious Natsu was to the whole situation keeps Erza's attention off of me for the majority of the lesson and I'm very pleased about it. I now have a free period, the one I share with Natsu and Lucy and I feel like Lucy will be interrogating me just from the looks she keeps giving me.

We decide to head back to the dorms and spend the free period in Lucy's room with Levy who also has a free period. On the way to the dorms I spot Sting and Gajeel walking to their next lesson, Rogue isn't far behind them. I change my course and detour around another building to avoid them, Lucy and Natsu are quick to follow me and I hear Lucy saying to Natsu that she thinks I'm avoiding Rogue as we're having a secret relationship, Natsu's quick to correct her telling her how I'm still being picked on by Sting and Gajeel.

"You shouldn't avoid them all of the time Crista." Natsu runs up behind me and grabs my arm, stopping me from walking further. "You're stronger than you know you are and I bet you could take them both down, if you're really not sure then I would be glad to lend a hand in fighting them!"

Natsu's grinning like an idiot at the idea of fighting them, I yank my arm out of his hand annoyed. "It's not that I think I'm weaker than them, Natsu" ok, so that was a little lie, "I just don't want to get into a fight I can easily avoid!"

Natsu shakes his head at me, "If you go around trying to avoid everything you don't want to deal with then you'll live your whole life in hiding!" That was probably the smartest thing that Natsu had ever said to me, but right now I feel too tired to think about facing my issues so just sigh and carry on walking to the dorms. All three of us walk in silence.

We waste most of our free period in Levy and Lucy's room, the two mostly gossiping about what they've heard around college with Natsu and I just sitting there bored. When Lucy brings up the fact I'd been spending time with Rogue Levy is quick to jump to the same conclusion Lucy had, I'm quick to dismiss it saying we're only friends but neither of the girls believe me. Natsu even gets involved in the conversation, saying he doubts we're together and that we're probably just fighting - we're all quick to remind him that I'm not him. I don't waste anymore time in changing the subject to Erza and Jellal's relationship.


	7. The Past Is In The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter, Crista faces her past in order to defend her new friends. Crista has now found a place where she belongs. Enjoy :)

After our free period is lunch so Natsu, Lucy and I head down to find our exceeds, Levy saying she'd prefer to stay in her room. As we walk out into the Plaza I immediately spot Gajeel and Sting with Lily and Lector trying to start fights again, Rogue and Frosch are also in the Plaza but stay by the sidelines, watching their friends picking fights. I decide not to detour thinking the Plaza looked crowded enough to slip by without Sting or Gajeel noticing us, I was so wrong.

We're not even halfway across the Plaza when an iron dragon roar blocks our path and I hear the footsteps of the iron dragon slayer approaching us, my entire existence fills with fear. I see Gajeel storming towards us, Sting not far behind when both turn around as Rogue is calling out for them to stop. Sting walks back a little to find out what's wrong, Gajeel just glares at the other dragon slayer from his current position.

"Sting, why do we have to fight her? You've already taken down half of the people in the Plaza isn't that enough?" Rogue is almost begging his friend to see sense.

Sting just laughs at Rouge's worried expression. "We're only messing around with her Rogue, just roughing her up to put her in her place." I gulp at his last words, I didn't like the sound of that.

"And what place would that be? How come you should get to decide where everyone's place is? I don't want to fight her Sting!" I see Gajeel's angry response to Rogue's reactions. Before Sting even has a chance to reply an iron dragon club hits Rogue in the gut.

Ignoring Sting's protests of 'What the hell?' at his friend being hit Gajeel turns to him "If he doesn't want to fight then I have no problem with it, he can stand on the sidelines for all I care. But he doesn't get to stop me from fighting! Now are you joining me for this fight or not Sting?!" Slowly Sting nods and turns away from his friend.

After seeing my friend being struck by someone he'd considered a friend and seeing Frosch in tears running to Rogue's side the fear that had paralysed me turned into pure rage, but I still didn't feel strong enough to take both on alone. I turn back to look at Natsu, he gives me a knowing look and with a short nod walks up beside me, using the magic that Erza taught me, my body starts to glow yellow as I swap into my battle armour and step forward, glaring at Gajeel. _This is war!_

Both activating our magic, our fists become ablaze. Natsu's flames a bright orange that burn intensely, my own flames a deep blue that sparkle like crystals. Turning back to see the two of us ready to fight Gajeel grins; reaching into his pocket he takes out a piece of iron and begins to eat it. Sting activates his White Drive and an aura of bright light surrounds him. This is going to be the toughest fight of my life.

Natsu is the first to make a move, launching himself towards Sting. "Fire Dragon, Sword Horn!" Natsu's entire body becomes ablaze as he launches himself at Sting, head butting him. Sting is sent flying backwards into one of the nearby building, sending the crowd gathered there running.

Deciding to follow the tactic Wendy had shown me in our first spar, of using my enhancement spells early on before my opponents have the chance to make up the distance, I begin my own spells. "Darting light as bright as crystals ... AGILITAS!" The yellow light rises around me and I feel my body become lighter again. "Crystal rocks as hard as diamond ... TUELA!" Increasing my defence so their attacks won't do as much damage. "Crystal shards that slice the Earth ... VIRTUS!" My arms glow as my physical strength is increased. Only my ranged attacks like my roar or wing attack aren't boosted now, but those were always more of a speciality of mine. I am holding nothing back in this fight!

Gajeel launches himself towards me, "Iron Dragon, Sword!" Gajeel's arms turns into a sword, the spikes of which begin to rotate like a chainsaw. Lifting his sword he brings it down towards me. With my enhanced speed I easily somersault backwards avoiding his attack; which lands on the ground beneath me and as I return to the ground I land on the flat side of his sword.

Bending me knees I force all of my weight down onto the sword; in addition to my enhanced strength it's relatively easy for me to pin his sword to the ground. I ready my own attack, keeping my weight down on his sword so he can't move away. "Crystal Dragon, ROAR!" I jump back off his swords moments before my attack lands so that Gajeel is sent flying into a nearby building . I turn towards Natsu with a smile on my face, never have I felt so good fighting!

Both Sting and Gajeel are quick to return to their feet and both fire their roars towards us, Natsu counters Sting's with his own roar, I easily sidestep out of the path of Gajeel's attack. The fight continues as two separate fights for a while, Natsu fighting with Sting and I fight with Gajeel. I had never expected to have the upper hand in a fight against Gajeel, with my enhanced speed and strength I am able to dodge most of Gajeel's attacks and most of mine send Gajeel to the ground with one strike.

Gajeel dodges one of my slashes and catches me off guard with an iron dragon club; despite my enhanced defence his attack still sends me flying backwards, "Ahh!" I scream out as I fly through the air, landing roughly on my back the momentum of his attack causes me to roll backwards and it takes a few rotations before my hand  - covered with crystal scales - can dig into the ground to stop my rotations, my other hand out to the side to steady myself. But Gajeel is already firing his roar towards me and I don't have enough time to dodge.

Natsu steps in front of me and counters Gajeel's roar with his own. Both Sting and Gajeel launch themselves at Natsu but Natsu is already responding. "Fire Dragon, Brilliant Flame!" igniting both hands and bringing them together Natsu creates a large fire ball that engulfs both Sting and Gajeel. Both are down on the ground but neither have finished fighting as they both begin to return to their feet.

I remember one of the fusion dragon spells Mr Gildarts had taught me, "This is a technique to be used when you fight teamed up with dragons or dragon aspects - whatever they are. Most wrongly think, like I did, that it's an absorbing spell to absorb the power of your teammates but I have been reliably informed that it's actually to grant you control of friendly fire that makes contact with you while it's in effect and gives you the ability to combine it with your own power" He'd told me, I hadn't had the chance to try out this new technique.

Until now. I raise my arms and focus my energy, "Fusion Dragon, Adsorption!" My body begins to glow and I turn to Natsu as I run forward, "Natsu roar at me!" Natsu's face fills with confusion at my request and he's about to argue, _we don't have time to argue, they're down and this could finish it._ "Just trust me Natsu, roar!" I cut off any argument and launch myself into the air to make myself an easier target for Natsu.

At first I'm worried he won't comply but then I hear the spell he casts. "Fire Dragon, ROAR!" Natsu's flamethrower engulfs me and at first it feels hot, burning me. I worry I was wrong about dragon aspects being dragon slayers but when I reach out my arm his flames start to circle around my hand and I no longer feel burning. _I just hadn't given them an order yet!_ Once Natsu realises his flames are no longer obeying him he stops his attack.

Igniting my other hand with my own crystal power I bring my hands together, almost in a praying fashion, and reach them out towards Sting and Gajeel, who have made it to their feet; I cast a stronger version of one of my original spells. "Fusion Dragon, Nova!" the explosion is more powerful than it's ever been before and both are sent back to the ground.

I land on the ground, I'm surprised that I'd been able to stay airborne that long without Flash's help, _I don't know, it must just be magic._ Returning my focus to the fight I'm shocked to see Sting already back to his feet. _How strong are these guy!?_ Sting's body is now covered by a brighter aura of light than before and white, scale-like patterns cover the edges of his face. He's now in dragon force. I stagger back towards Natsu. _He can do that at will? I didn't know he was a third generation slayer!_

Natsu, Gajeel and I are all first generation dragon slayers/tamer which means we can't enter dragon force - the most advanced state a slayer or tamer can achieve - at will, but Sting can which means he's a third generation dragon slayer.

Gajeel is back on his feet and Sting begins to absorb the surrounding light, preparing for his secret art, Natsu starts to prepare himself to counter Sting's attack when Gajeel launches an iron dragon club in our direction, I notice and dodge but Natsu's too focussed on Sting's attack to even hear my warning and get's struck and sent to the ground. "Dragon slayer secret art" both Gajeel and Sting ready their ultimate attacks.

Gajeel claps his hands above his head and they turn into a gigantic sword "Karma Demon, Iron God Sword!"

Sting launches his secret art towards Gajeel's sword "Holy Nova!" a bright light engulfs Gajeel's sword and Gajeel brings his attack down between Natsu and me causing an explosion that engulfs both of us. I brace myself for the impact but am surprised to find a familiar pair of small but strong paws lifting me up by my t-shirt, I feel the wind passing over my body and bring my arms to my sides to make myself streamline so we fly away from the blast faster, I end up relatively unharmed.

Flash and I exchange short smiles before I look to the ground for Natsu, I'm relieved to see him not far away, airborne, being held up by Happy. He looks over towards me, relief on his face at how unscathed I look. I hear annoyed moans as Gajeel's joins us at our level, Pantherlily holding him up and Sting shortly flies up carried by Lector, although it's obvious from his reaction that Sting's not use to fighting airborne.

The fight continues airborne for a while, Natsu and I initially overwhelm Sting while he's still becoming accustomed to fighting in the air, although it doesn't take him too long to get use to it. As we fly it's almost as if Flash can read my mind, she knows exactly where I want to go and what position I need to be in for my next attack just from the way I move my body, Natsu and Happy are also in sync. It doesn't take Sting and Gajeel long to realise they don't stand a chance if this stays airborne, so they start playing dirty.

Sting launches his attack towards me, "Whit Dragon, ROAR!" the laser flies out towards me, although I wasn't the target. The laser makes contact with Flash and we're both sent falling to the ground. I call out to my friend who doesn't even have the energy to stand after taking the full force of Sting's attack, I hadn't noticed Gajeel flying lower down yet. I twist in the air as I fall, landing on my feet I begin to run towards my friend; now I notice Gajeel, barely above the ground and readying an attack at my helpless friend.

Natsu and Happy start to fly towards us but I know there's no way they'll make it before the attack. "Iron Dragon, Kunai!" I see the small knives appear and fly towards my friend.

Without a second thought I change my course and launch myself to intercept the attack. "Crystal Dragon, Slash!" twisting in midair I launch my attack towards Gajeel's knives, I expect it to do little to his attack so am surprised when my hand makes contact with the ground and all of the knives fall down around me. Only then do I realise what's happened, I've entered my own dragon force. In my dragon force form my skin gains patches of scale like patterns that sparkle and shine like sunlight is constantly hitting them, the point at which my upper arms reach my shoulders are lined with small gem-like crystals, my hair becomes a sparkling silver and appears to float and my entire body is surrounded by a multicoloured aura which looks like white lighting hitting a prism and being split into its component colours.

Sting, Gajeel and Natsu have all landed back on the ground but all I feel is pure rage at our opponents. I begin to ready myself for my fusion dragon secret art, this secret art could be the strongest secret art of all the dragon tamer and slayer secret arts if used by the right person in the right way. "Dragon tamer secret art!" I put every inch of power I have into my attack. I feel the wings burst from my shoulder blades, just below the rings of gems; the colours of the wings are a mixture of those associated with the magic of each of my dragon and dragon slayer friends. These wings are mostly a deep blue - for the crystal dragon - and bright orange - for both Natsu's fire dragon magic and Spiral's part flame dragon - but they also have a pale, light blue - Wendy's sky dragon magic - and a pitch black - Rogue's shadow dragon magic. "Dragon Soul!" I launch myself forwards, flapping my new wings as I go, and my body becomes encased in a mixture of all of the powers in my wings in the shape of a dragon; I get closer to Gajeel and Sting and rear back to a halt, the dragon that had been surrounding me continues flying towards the two boys and attacks them, immediately both are unconscious.

My wings disappear and I collapse back on the ground, exhausted. My dragon force fads and I remember that Flash had been attacked. I struggle to my feet only to be pushed back down to a sitting position by Natsu who hands me Flash, now conscious but exhausted and in pain just like me. Wendy runs over to us from the crowd and uses her healing magic on us. Despite the pain all I care about is Flash's safety. Once I know she's fine I find myself relaxing  and one thought crosses my mind. _I did it! I finally took down Gajeel!_

***

I've now been at Fiore Sylva College for six weeks, I've now had half a term at the college. I have a good group of friends and have finally found a place I belong. Sting no longer attempts to pick on me - although he does still challenge me to fights but they're more like spars now. And although Gajeel still picks fights he only ever does so when I'm alone, which isn't very often anymore. I've become stronger and have learnt many new spells and made more friends, I found out that dragon force for a first generation dragon tamer only activates when our friends are in danger. I am now a proud member of Fairy Tail, the mark on the left side of my neck proves this, and the wings I use during my dragon soul secret art now have yellow and white colours added - yellow for Laxus's lightning dragon power, we're not best of friends but not enemies and we're part of the same guild so see each other as family, and white for Sting's white dragon power, although he still wants to fight and can be very annoying we've both got a sort of respect for each other now. I feel like I've done so much more in these last six weeks than I ever did in the years before joining Fiore Sylva College, it's the best choice Flash and I ever made!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever uploaded and I hope you enjoy reading it, any advice you can spare in the comments would be really appreciated. Thank You! :)


End file.
